


it’s always been you

by maleclipse



Series: this is not a love story [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: ”I offered to melt gold with you,” Martín said and Andrés knew it was the last time they’d ever see each other again.(or, the last thing your soulmate says to you is written on your body. andrés pov.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Series: this is not a love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	it’s always been you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry?
> 
> title from youuu by coin

”I offered to melt gold with you,” Martín said and Andrés _knew_ it was the last time they’d ever see each other again. 

”You’re hanging onto something that doesn’t exist and never will!” he lashed out, surprised of the volume of his own voice and not sure if the words were pointed at Martín or himself. 

He turned around to meet Martín’s eyes. 

”I have to leave you, It’s—” he started, ” _for love_.”

Martín would understand, later. He’d _know_ just like Andrés did. 

”For our brotherhood, for the commitment I have to you,” Andrés continued. ” _Leave_ and heal the wound. Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace.” 

Distance, learning it all was happening for a reason. They were soulmates, after all, and they both knew that. This just proved them right even though Andrés didn’t want them to be. 

Not when it meant never seeing Martín again.

He loved the idea of them _being soulmates_ , but sometimes being soulmates came with too big of a price. Andrés wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

”Farewell, my friend,” Andrés said, holding down the _ridiculous_ need to cry. ”I’m sure that one way or another, time will bring us together.” 

He watched as the realisation dawned on Martín’s face, how he recognized the words and moved his fingers to trace something under his shirt, on his left wrist. 

There was a small, but heartbreaking, smile on his face when he met Andrés eyes again. 

Andrés smiled back. 

They were meant to be, and the memories they made together were forever. Not the prettiest love story there was, but it was theirs. 

He walked away. 

And when it was Andres’ time to face the decision between life and death, sitting on the floor of the mint and arguing with Sergio over the radio, he traced the words on his left wrist and thought of Martín. 

_I offered to melt gold with you._

It was clear to Andrés. 

He was never meant to get out of that mint alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)


End file.
